The Knight's Code
by Stripysockz
Summary: A series of drabbles post ep 3x13 focusing on the Knights of the Round Table. The new knights were the heroes of Camelot - these are the untold stories. / Arthur is busy, so he delegates responsibility for training to Sir Leon for the day... Cue chaos.
1. Guilt of a King

**The Knight's Code (and how to break it)**

**Summary:** A series of drabbles focusing on the Knights of the Round Table, post episode 3x13. Everyone in Camelot knew how they were formed, how their bond was unbreakable, how they were undefeated in battle... these are the untold stories. (Which will probably include drama, fluff, crack, angst, and basically every genre known to fandom... but I can't say for sure because I haven't written the rest of them yet ^_^)

**THIS DRABBLE:** Uther's reaction when he discovers that commoners have been knighted - he's still King, after all. Their fate remains for him to decide.

_**

* * *

**_

Guilt of a King

_A knight is an honourable man from the nobility, well-known and respected by all.  
_

It had been a long two weeks. The kingdom was still recovering from the tyranny of Morgana's short reign, and Arthur had found the task of acting Regent while his father recovered to be quite challenging. He had been making every decision with great care, the worry that his father would disapprove of his choices hanging over him like a thundercloud. But that time was over – today, Uther Pendragon was taking back control.

"You're sure he's fully recovered, Gaius?" Arthur asked for the twenty-first time that day; Merlin was counting.

"Yes," replied the physician wearily, before elaborating, "I am sure. He was only suffering from shock and dehydration, but he is back to full health, mentally and physically." Arthur nodded curtly at him before striding away, Merlin rolling his eyes at Gaius before following him.

"...So thank you all for remaining loyal to me, during this time of great need. I'm pleased to say that henceforth I will be able to repay that loyalty by once again taking my rightful place on the throne." Uther smiled at the crowd gathered in the throne room as he finished his speech, before dismissing them all – except Arthur.

He paced in front of the throne, gathering his thoughts, before turning abruptly to his son. "I just want you to know, I am so proud of you, Arthur." Sincerity rang through every word, and Arthur felt his heart swell at the rare praise from the father he had always found so difficult to please. "You handled the kingdom magnificently when I was indisposed, and it gives me great hope for the day when you take over the throne."

Arthur smiled, and had just opened his mouth to reply, when Uther raised his hand to cut him off. He wasn't finished yet. "Your defeat of -" here Uther couldn't stop himself from flinching – "Morgause... that, too, was remarkable."

"Well, I couldn't have done it without help," replied Arthur seriously, jerking his chin up. "I had great comrades."

Uther's face darkened almost imperceptibly. "Yes," he said slowly, turning away from Arthur slightly, "that's just what I wanted to discuss with you." He resumed his pacing for a moment, and Arthur felt worry rise within him.

"I cannot pretend to approve of what you did, Arthur." The king's words were low, barely more than a murmur. "I have no doubt they were good men, but they were peasants nonetheless – to knight them, rank them among the nobles in the land... surely you see that it is contrary to the laws of Camelot to award them such standing?"

Arthur stood his ground, meeting his father's gaze evenly. "I stand by my decision," he said in a perfectly controlled voice. "They were worthy men, who deserved that honour."

Uther sighed, and shook his head slightly. "It doesn't matter; what's done is done. To remove a knighthood when the man has done no wrong would be a greater contradiction to our laws." His eyes flashed, the unwillingness in them clear as he faced Arthur once more. "I hereby decree that, for a trial period of a year, the men you knighted shall serve under you, as your charge. A special division of the knights, as it were, to prepare you for the task of leading an army one day when you are king. It will be you, not me, who is responsible for training, disciplining, and commanding them. If they prove themselves worthy of their titles, they shall remain as knights permanently."

Arthur sucked in a breath. This was better than he could have hoped for – his father was accepting these men with what was, by his standards, very little fuss. And if his men were slightly separate from the other knights of Camelot, he wouldn't have to worry so much about, say, Gwaine riling them after he'd had one too many drinks. He inclined his head, to show his acquiescence. "Very well. I shall take personal responsibility for Sir Elyan, Sir Gwaine, Sir Percival and Sir Lancelot," he replied.

Uther hesitated for a moment, before responding, "Sir Leon is also very close to you. You may be grateful of a more experienced knight within your ranks, too." An odd look came into his eyes, but only for a moment, wiped away as cleanly as if a shutter had been pulled down over them. "Go and fetch them. I want to speak to them before they begin their duties," he said sharply, turning and walking brusquely over to the window.

Arthur bowed, and left, choosing not to comment on the king's odd mood.

He did not know that he left a father wracked with guilt – guilt for all the secrets and lies that had created such a chasm between himself and his daughter, guilt for the cruelties he had committed against those who were loyal to him, guilt for all the stubborn mistakes he had made.

And most of all, guilt for the way he had treated his son. For doubting him. For keeping the secret of his sister from him. For pushing him so hard, to his limits and beyond, that if Arthur had not been almost superhumanly resilient, he would have broken long ago.

He had deliberately sidetracked Arthur in that meeting. Praised him, then knowing that it would be a touchy subject, raised the issue of the newly-appointed knights. Anything to distract his son from the questions Uther knew he was bound to ask, in the wake of Morgana's betrayal. He knew he owed Arthur an explanation about Morgana's true identity, but it was an explanation he was unwilling to give.

Because he didn't know if he could give it without all the walls he'd ever built between them – walls to protect them both, he told himself – crashing down. If they had to face the truth, Uther knew there was no way for father and son to face it together.

So he hid behind the walls he'd built, not reaching out to his son, in fear of losing him forever.

Just like he'd lost his daughter forever when their web of lies was ripped apart.

* * *

**A/N:** My previous story, _What Makes A Knight_, could almost be considered a prequel to this series, but I didn't include it in these drabbles since it takes place during the actual episode. These ones will mostly be centered around Arthur, Gwaine, Lancelot, Leon, Elyan and Percival, with frequent appearances by Merlin and less frequent appearances by Gwen, Uther and Gaius. However, my Uther muse decided to commandeer the first drabble; I let him because he threatened to chop my head off if I disobeyed.

Reviews are very much appreciated! Oh, and if I don't update this for over a week then feel free to send me an angry PM (or a review!)... because there isn't much else that can beat my procrastination abilities ;D


	2. Weapons Training

**The Knight's Code (and how to break it)**

**Summary:** A series of drabbles focusing on the Knights of the Round Table, post episode 3x13. Everyone in Camelot knew how they were formed, how their bond was unbreakable, how they were undefeated in battle... these are the untold stories. (Which will probably include drama, fluff, crack, angst, and basically every genre known to fandom... but I can't say for sure because I haven't written the rest of them yet ^_^)

**THIS DRABBLE:** Arthur is busy, so he delegates responsibility for training to Sir Leon for the day. Leon feels honoured... until everything goes to pot.

* * *

Weapons Training

_A knight is able to use all forms of weaponry with the highest skill. His renowned proficiency makes him a feared opponent in battle._

Arthur was just heading out to the training field, when a shout of "Sire!" came from behind him. Turning, he saw a young servant running after him. Bowing, the young man told him that his father requested his presence in the council chambers immediately. Arthur suppressed a groan – after a week of working with his new knights on their swordsmanship, he had determined that they were all extremely talented with a blade. However, he'd been meaning to start teaching them to use some other forms of weaponry today – apparently it was not to be.

However, just at that moment, Sir Leon walked past, also on his way to the training field, and inclined his head in greeting. Arthur had an idea – it didn't necessarily have to be him that taught them, after all. "Ah, Sir Leon," he said, "just the man. My father has just summoned me, so I cannot attend training today. Could you start instructing the others in the use of other weapons, as we discussed yesterday?"

"My Lord," Sir Leon began, "I would be honoured, but-" He was cut short.

"That's great! Thank you, I won't forget this," Arthur replied brusquely, clapping Sir Leon on the shoulder as he hurried past. For a moment, Leon remained standing there, wondering exactly what he'd just got himself into, before continuing on his way outside.

* * *

Before they started, Leon asked them if any of them had used weapons other than swords before; he was completely astonished to learn that while Percival could use a crossbow fairly well, the rest of them were completely clueless. (He was choosing to overlook the fact that Gwaine could fight perfectly well with daggers, knives, and most objects that could be smashed over an opponent's head – those kinds of weapons did NOT count.)

So, he told them to choose a weapon they'd never used before, and start practising while he offered advice.

This was a bad plan, as he was about to discover.

Ten minutes later, he found himself standing in front of Lancelot, who was listening attentively while Leon explained how if he continued using a crossbow like that, he would end up shooting himself or an innocent bystander by mistake. (Lancelot had aimed for the target and hit the wall behind him; Leon had yet to figure out how he had done that.)

However, he was interrupted by an almighty crash as Percival swung his club at the practice dummy, broke it off its base, and sent it flying into one of the equipment tents. Leon broke off mid-sentence; Elyan started in surprise and tripped; Lancelot continued looking at Leon attentively; Percival looked at his feet guiltily, and Gwaine burst out laughing. There was a prolonged silence.

"Um..." Percival eventually muttered, "I'll just clean this up..."

Things were looking up, two minutes later – Lancelot had shot the crossbow in the vague direction of the actual target this time, and Percival had somehow restored the tent to a vertical state. Leon was instructing Lancelot on how to hold the crossbow properly, when he suddenly heard shrieking from behind him.

He turned. The first thing he noticed was that several women were running away, obviously frightened. This was not good.

The second thing he noticed was that Elyan had dropped his axe and was also running away from whatever had scared the women. This was very bad.

The third thing he noticed was Gwaine. With a mace. Spinning around. And cackling.

This was a catastrophe.

And sure enough, the next moment, the mace Gwaine had been holding as he whirled around (_Really_, Leon thought, _it's almost child-like_) flew out of his hand and into the tent that Percival had just managed to reassemble - which, of course, toppled over once again.

Percival glared. Lancelot continued looking at Leon expectantly, waiting for him to resume his lecture like the good student he was. Elyan disappeared round the corner of the wall with the women, and poked his head back out warily. Gwaine stopped spinning, and laughed, before catching Leon's eye and falling silent. Leon just sighed, fixing Gwaine with an accusatory stare.

Gwaine grinned - Leon couldn't be sure if it was apologetic or not. "Accidents happen, right?" said Gwaine. "I'll just fix that tent up again, and Percy can go back to training."

Leon almost let him go, but couldn't stop himself from asking sarcastically, "What made you think that playing with a dangerous weapon was a good idea in the first place?"

Shrugging lazily, Gwaine replied, "I figured any opponent who saw me would be intimidated. Just trying out a new fighting style, you know? It kinda worked, too, it frightened Elyan."

There was a shout of "Did not!" from behind the wall. Pinching the bridge of his nose, Leon exhaled heavily. This was going to be a long afternoon.

(Of course, when he told Arthur about it later that day, he just laughed and told Leon that next time, he'd be sure and send Merlin down so he could fix up the tent any time it got destroyed, to prevent such menial tasks as cleaning from cutting into the precious time when the knights could be training. Or causing more destruction.

Leon had never come so close to calling the Prince a prat.)

* * *

**A/N: **I added a slight structural change - from now on, there will be an ironic little snippet of the Knight's Code at the start of each drabble - I added one to the previous chapter as well. Reviews are always much appreciated, and a very merry Christmas to all my lovely readers! ^_^


End file.
